My Last Moments With Light Yagami
by AnimeWolf101
Summary: Takes place during that last episode, CONTAINS SPOILERS! My OC tries to comfort Light and reflects on his life during his last moments alive. One-shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters...except for Kira. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was watching him, realizing that he was surrounded, thinking that he had won…well, he was wrong.

I, Kira Kat, had known that Light Yagami was the real Kira all along. I wanted L and Near to figure it out for themselves. L had died trying, but Near had finally cornered him. Apparently, Near was already two steps ahead of him. I just stood in the corner within the shadows, watching as it all played out the way I had expected it to.

_I was only gone for a few years…and this is the ending I get…_

Light was basically surprised that no one was dead. And, of course, everyone had heard…

"_Well Near, it looks like I win!"_

And now…he's the one who's the loser. He's going to jail, and he knew it was coming for him someday…

The next few moments went by in a blur, and all I could do was stand by and watch… My eyes grew wide as it got epic, but then narrowed them again as Light started acting insane…

I sighed heavily and shook my head in disappointment. _Just give it up already…_

The next minute, I heard gun shots. I looked back up and nearly gasped at the sight. Light had received three gunshot wounds, and he was not dead!

"Matsuda, don't!"

One shot…but it nearly missed Light's head.

I sighed with relief, but at the same time, I was feeling sad all over again. I clenched my fist in anger, but as I was about to confront him, I could hear him crying…

"_Ahh!!! Where's Misa?!?! Takada?!"_ Sob, sob, sob….

"Just let it go…"

I had to turn away. In the years I had known Light, I knew I could never trust him. I had deceived him, and I had lied to him… I was working for L behind his back, and for revenge, I had assisted Aizawa and told Near everything…well, almost everything anyways. And now that it has come to this…I can't tell if I had any regrets up to this point.

As I looked back up, Light was suddenly out the door. Matsuda and Aizawa were going to go after him, but I went ahead instead without anybody even noticing. I nodded to Near and flitted away as I continued to follow him.

I could tell he was in a lot of pain. The sadness is welling up, knowing that now he can never truly rid the world of evil.

I had always thought that no matter what he did, it was wrong. Sure, the people he killed were criminals…but not all of them, they were still human beings. Everybody was human at some point, but, just as L said…it was murder.

I sighed heavily as I landed on top of a water tank. I looked up and saw Ryuk on top of the water tower, and below…Light was still running for his poor, miserable life.

From the look on his face, he was thinking about his past, back to the day when he had first found the notebook at a young age. He was always bored with being smart, but from that point on…his life was destined to change, and it was partially because of me that had led us to this point.

…And I knew he was going to die because of it.

I followed him into an abandoned warehouse. I narrowed my gaze as I ran in after him. Near was right. With the wounds, he didn't really go far…but he is going to die soon. I can feel it.

I suddenly stopped when I saw his body lying on a flight of stairs. He had little life in him, but I knew that here…he was going to die. I slowly walked up to him and looked down at him in shame. I then sighed and laid myself down next to him, wanting to catch this last moment to tell him everything…

"Light...why did you have to do this? You could've led a completely different life if you hadn't found that notebook in the first place. It wouldn't be you to die, but someone else…

"From the moment we met…I knew you were a strange one. But…" My voice drifted away as I felt the tears from my eyes spill over. I looked back up, because I knew I had to finish.

"I'm so sorry… I had deceived you the entire time… I wanted you to get caught, but…I guess my emotions got the better of me…

"Light, I had always been watching you. I had always known you would at least try to do something good with your life. …But we're all human beings…weak and pathetic human beings!"

At that moment, I felt his heart stop…and I knew…he was dying already.

"Farewell, Light Yagami… Hopefully wherever you go, it'll be more peaceful…"

I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Let us meet again…someday."

And with that, his eyes were closed, and I couldn't help but place my hand on his hardening cheeks. I leaned forward, and I gave him something that I should've given him a long time ago… A kiss…on his cold, dead lips…..


End file.
